Underworld
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: What happens when nine new newsgirls appear out of thin air? The newsies at the Duane Street LH discover a secret community living below the streets of New York...The Underworld.
1. Chapter One: A History Lesson

_A/N: No, I don't own Newsies. Yes, I know that this will remind people of the book Downsiders. And I thank the people who created both! Before each chapter I will post who is who, just so it doesn't get confusing...thanks to Bittah for this idea;)_

Tragic...Bridget

Marsh...Catheryne

Ice...Kyle

Fantasy...Piper

Pebble...Adora

:CHAPTER ONE:

A HISTORY LESSON

"It is rumored that the Underworld first came to be ten generations back and many, many years ago. There was a time when all Underdwellers were Topdwellers, living above the land. No one knows exactly how we came to live in the world beneath. Some say there was war and devastation forcing us below; others say there was a great flood that would surely wash away anything above land. Whatever it was, it created our future...what is now all that we know...the Underworld. Of course, there are still rumors. Rumors that someone may know how our society truly came to be. A secret passed down from generation to generation by the clan leaders, perhaps? Who knows. Certainly not I. But before you continue on to the ceremony, there is one more thing you must all understand; Your life in the Upperworld will be hard, but hold no fear. Always remember that you are never as alone as you think you are."

The four girls continued to gaze up at the thin, middle aged man. His eyes usually seemed bright, but on this particular day they seemed heavy with a wisdom beyond his years. He was Bernard Xavier Red, uncle to Catheryne Paris Red and Kyle Alexander Red.

Catheryne was sitting the furthest left of all the girls. She had dark green eyes and reddish-brown hair, which she frequently twisted around her left fingers. To her right sat he best friend since birth Bridget Titania Red, a girl with shoulder length pitch-black hair that slid messily around her face in a very strange manner. However, he strangest feature was her hands—or hand, as she was simply born without the left one.

A small girl with bright red hair that framed her tiny face was leaning her head on Bridget's shoulder. Her honey colored eyes were gazing up at Bernard with an innocent excitement. She was Adora Bianca White, youngest of the four. To her right the last girl sat in a slump, attempting to hide her great height. She had short, dirty blonde hair and a freckled nose. Her name was Piper Dolce White, and she was the oldest of the friends. One thing all the girls had in common was their extremely light skin, as they had lived their entire lives by the light of fire alone.

Tonight was going to be the most important night of their lives. Every year a group of 18 teenagers (9 boys and 9 girls, 6 teens from each of the three clans: Red, White, and Black) is chosen at random to journey above to the Upperworld. At the end of their three month stay, they are given the choice of forever living in the Upperworld or forever staying in the Underworld. In the many years this tradition has been carried out, not _one_ person has chosen to stay above. This year, however, it seemed that might change.

"Good Luck, girls," Bernard said, smiling a toothy grin. He picked up the old, brown satchel he carried with him everywhere and headed off to the Red Clan's Living Chambers.

"I'm so...excited!" Adora said, bursting into a fit of happy giggles. Catheryne and Piper smiled, nodding their heads in agreement.

"I wonder what the sun is life," said Piper.

"Or the water that falls from the Sky! Kyle said it was called...rain, I believe?" Catheryne eagerly replied. The three continued to talk excitedly. The fourth girl, however, did not seem quite as happy. Instead, Bridget sat in silence, gazing at the dirt.

"Bridget...Bridget, you all right?" Catheryne said, a concerned look in her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just going to go back to the chambers. Y'know, make sure I've got everything," Bridget said as in a daze she wandered out of the Main Hall and through the second passage. But Bridget did not head straight to the Red Clan's Chambers...instead she headed back into the Main Hall's second entrance and quickly went down into the Third Passage.

"What's wrong with Bridget?" Adora questioned.

Piper smirked a bit and said, "Prolly going off to kiss Kyle goodbye." She and Adora giggled. Catheryne, however, did not find this funny in the least. Bridget had been her best friend since forever, yet she was quite touchy on the subject of her brother and Bridget's feelings for each other.

"I hate to say it, but maybe it's better they are separated for a while. After all, Kyle turns 18 the day we return, and we all know once he does he has to marry Serena and take over the duties as Leader of the Red Clan. They've been promised since birth! Yet both my brother and Bridget refuse to see that. What will Bridget do then?" Catheryne snapped.

Adora's eyes seemed filled with sadness. "Catheryne, they _love_ each other."

"I know...but I am sick and tired of covering for them. I've been doing it for the past three years!

"Come on, it's not like it's a secret, Catheryne! People just pretend not to know. But...you are right, there's nothing much they can do..." Piper said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Bridget had reached a small nook at the end of the third passage. Waiting there for her was Kyle. She ran to him, and they embraced.

Kyle smiled and said, "Oh Bridget, what till you hear. I've got a solution to all our problems!"

"Kyle, please don't..."

"Bridget, I'm coming with you.

Bridget scoffed. "You can't, you know that! You've already had your three months in the Upperworld. You know you can't return again. And when I get back you know you must marry..." she turned from him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I will not marry Serena. I will leave with you for the Upperworld tonight, and we will go someplace far away from here...and I will marry you." Kyle placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him, then he spoke again. "It will be alright."

Bridget pulled away. "Don't say that, you know it won't, you know we can't."

"But I will go with you and we'll—"

"They will kill you if you do!"

Bridget stared up at him in silence. She loved everything about him so much. She loved his featherlike hair that had once been blonde but had somehow been mysteriously dyed black. She loved how it would fall perfectly across his slim face, never covering his beautiful dark, brown eyes. The thought of never seeing him again hurt her more than she could bare.

"I don't give a damn about what they would do, Bridget."

"Kyle, I have to go..."

He stopped her and took her into his arms, pulling her into one last, passionate kiss. "I love you, sweetheart."

Bridget couldn't take it anymore, she ran back off down the passage.

Kyle looked after her with longing. "I love you..."


	2. Chapter Two: The Ceremony of Tasks

_A/N: Thanks to Bittah, Knots, Bottle Cap and Air for commenting! Hope you all enjoy chapter two; I should have chapter three up before the weeks' end._

Tragic…Bridget

Marsh…Catheryne

Bottle Cap…Channing

Pebble…Adora

Fantasy…Piper

Kit…Asnysi

Spider…Yuki

Bittah…Melody

Moonlight…Analia

:Chapter Two:

THE CEREMONY OF TASKS

A large crowd had gathered in the main hall, where all of the Underworld's inhabitants had come together to witness the Ceremony of Tasks. The eldest boy and girl of the 18 travelers would step forward and receive the assigned tasks for their respective gender groups. This year, the girl's eldest would be Yuki Geneva Black. In most everyone's eyes, she was the wickedest girl in the Underworld. However, few would dare to show those feelings to her face. As the leaders of the clan called Yuki and the eldest boy up to the platform, Yuki brushed her long, silky black hair out of her face to assure that her bright green eyes would be able to glare smugly at the crowd.

An excited murmur sounded throughout the Underdwellers, soon to be silenced as the White Clan Leader spoke.

"Fellow Underdwellers, we gather here at this ceremony tonight to assign the 18 travelers their tasks. May the eldest travelers now pick from the pile of stones."

The crowd applauded, then once more stood in eager silence as Yuki and the eldest boy stepped up to the great pile of stones.

The boy picked first, grabbing a relatively large rock and lifting it up to read what had been inscripted on the bottom of it. He then presented it to the White Clan Leader who announced proudly, "The task for our male travelers is that of the Stableboys. They shall make their way into the Upperworld tonight to find work, home, and happiness for their three month stay."

The crowd applauded. Yuki smiled a flirtful grin at the boy, and then knelt to retrieve her stone. She lifted it up gently, and ash she read the inscription her smug smile turned into a pouty frown. She tossed the rock to the White Clan Leader. He then announced, "The task for our Female travelers is that of the Newspaper Sellers. Tonight they too shall make their way into the Upperworld to find work, home, and happiness for their three month stay."

"Newspaper? What's that?" a small girl questioned her friend. She had long, auburn hair that was, as usual, worn in a braid. Her emerald eyes sparkled up shyly. She was Analia Elisabet Black.

The girl next to her shrugged, her shoulder length blonde hair falling over her pretty face. Her name was Melody Pandora Black. She turned to face her friend, then spoke. "I think newspapers are books of some sort. At least, that's what someone told me."

Once more the White Clan Leader spoke. "In three hours time, on the rise of the 24th hour, these 18 brave travelers will come forth to the Upperworld. And now, we begin the Farewell Feast. Let it begin!"

The crowd cheered as everyone flooded across the Main Hall to the long, wooden tables that were now piled with food. One of the many mysteries of the Underworld was how their everyday meals came to be. Most Underdwellers ignored this, but of course there were rumors of others traveling above.

Because of the occasion, there had been a special table set out in front of the main platform for the 18 travelers to sit at. As always, Catheryne had seated herself next to Bridget, who was current looking quite sullen. Next to her sat Piper and then Adora. Beside Adora sat two other girls: one with straight auburn hair and deep blue eyes, Channing Nirvana Red, the second eldest of the group. The other girl had long, dark brown hair and big, light brown eyes. She was Asnysi Arielle White. Next to her sat Melody, and at the end of the table sat Yuki, flirting with the boy to her right. At the other end of the table Analia sat, quietly sipping her drink and averting her eyes from everything else in the room.

"I wonder if they've got good food in the Upperworld," Asnysi questioned. Channing laughed. "They sure better!"

Adora piped in, "Who cares about the food? I'm so excited! I can't wait till midnight and—"

"Goodness Adora, calm yourself down. We're _all_ excited, but we need to save our energy. We don't know what to expect. Who knows how hard it will be selling…selling…oh, what are they called again?" said Catheryne, twisting her hair around her fingers.

"Newspapers," said Bridget softly. She was currently staring in a daze down at her full plate of food.

"Bridget, you haven't even touched a bit of your dinner…can I have some?" said Piper, pulling Bridget's plate closer to her own. Bridget attempted a laugh, and then looked back down at the table.

Yuki sneered and tapped Melody on the shoulder. "I can not believe that out of all the other Underdwellers we got stuck going to the Upperworld with _them_!"

Melody nodded, humoring her as always. Yuki continued. "I mean really…the only person going that I actually like is you. And I suppose I can tolerate Analia, but that's only because she never talks."

"Not to you, she doesn't…" Melody muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

Melody smirked. "Oh, nothing, Yuki…nothing at all."


	3. Chapter Three: The Ring

Half Pint

Knots

Criss-Cross

:CHAPTER THREE:

THE RING

It was 11:30 at night and the 12:00 curfew at the Duane Street Lodging House was drawing near. The majority of the newsies had returned hours earlier, but now several were coming back from their usual stop at Blackman's Bar and Dancehall a few blocks away. Jack led the group up the street to the Lodging House, followed by Knots, an adorably short blonde with baby blue eyes that were constantly fixed on her prince in the cowboy hat. Shortly behind her were Race, Mush, and Blink, howling with laughter at a joke one of the bartenders had told them earlier that evening. Bringing up the rear were the two lovebirds, Spot and Criss-cross, holding hands as usual.

Inside the Lodging House sat Half Pint, not-so-eagerly awaiting her fellow newsies' returns. She rested her head in her hand, continually running her fingers through her dark, black hair. It was something she always did when she was in deep thought. Half Pint lifted her head up, hearing the sounds of her friends coming near. With her deep, blue eyes she gazed up at the door which then swung open, revealing Jack and the gang chattering about another great night at Blackman's Bar and Dancehall. Jack and Knots headed up the stairs, without barely a look in Half Pint's direction. Blink and Mush smiled and nodded a hello to her before they too ran up the steps, shortly followed by Criss-cross. Racetrack called after his friends, "Hang on guys, I'll be up soon."

Half Pint frowned as he headed towards her. "So…"

"So…?" he replied, a playful town in his voice.

"Race, you _know_ why I didn't come with you guys tonight."

"Obviously I don't…"

Half Pint frowned, her eyes set on him in a deep glare. "Don't you even dare to lie to me Race. You act like I'm stupid or something, did you really think this would slide?"

"Half Pint, I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Race said, his voice cracking a bit with nervousness. He knew he couldn't get away with lying to her.

"Like hell you don't know! Race, she told me. Penny _told_ me."

Race stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Half Pint continued, "I don't believe what you did. I mean, Jesus Christ Race, Penny is barely 13 years old. She was so sweet and innocent and then you had to go and…oh god, I don't even want to say it. Can't you see what you've done? We're over, Race. You've ruined our relationship, you've taken away one of the only things Penny had, and on top of all that you've broken my heart."

Half Pint's face was red with fury. She was past the point of crying now.

"I loved you, Race. I loved you. But not after today. God, I can't even stand to look at you right now…" Half Pint brushed past him and headed up the stairs. Halfway up she stopped and turned back to face him, something clenched in her fist. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she screamed and threw the object at Race, hitting him right in the eye. Half Pint turned and ran up to the bunkroom.

Race was left alone, standing there in shock. Out of all the things running through his head, the only one he could easily concentrate on was the throbbing pain in his left eye. He reached up and felt the small bump, then looked down to see what he had been hit with. Lying at his feet was the small, silver ring he had given Half Pint a few months back for their one year anniversary.

He closed his eyes, remembering that day. She told him she loved him…but he had never said he loved her. He didn't know why he never said it. For Racetrack, wooing girls had always been an easy task. He would take their hand and comment on how their eyes were so beautiful, he could stare into them forever. The girl would be hooked by his charms, and so would start another meaningless fling. That was how Race lived…until Half Pint came along.

It all started out the same, until one day for the first time he actually started to feel. To all of their friends it seemed the perfect relationship; she loved him, and though he would never say it he certainly did love her. Yet after one year, Race started a slow slide back to his old ways. A month later, Penny came to the Lodging House. She was cute, bubbly, and probably a little too young. Nevertheless, Race secretly pursued. Now that had all gone wrong.

Looking back down at the ring Race felt another sharp pain. This time, however, it wasn't in his eye. It was in his heart.


End file.
